


Zooflix: A Zootopia One-Shot

by TheStrangestThings



Series: TST's Zootopia Series [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Fluff, Foxes, Love, Rabbits, Zootopia (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangestThings/pseuds/TheStrangestThings
Summary: Nick invites Judy over to his house for a movie night. What will happen as Nick begins to realize his feelings for her go beyond the platonic? Found out in ZOOFLIX: A Zootopia One-Shot.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: TST's Zootopia Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Zootopia





	Zooflix: A Zootopia One-Shot

**ZOOFLIX: A Zootopia One Shot**

* * *

"You know you love me?" Nick said teasingly.

"Do I know that?" Judy replied in a matching tone. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Those words were just part of their usual banter, and simply platonic. But those five words were the catalyst that would lead to something beyond that.

After their run-in with Flash, the result of which ended with Judy giving him a 100 dollar speeding ticket, A compromise between the two as Judy wanted to give him a two hundred dollar ticket while Nick wanted to just give his friend a warning. Nick and Judy both thought that would be the highlight of their day, but both secretly wished for something a bit more exciting.

The duo got their wish in the form of a high-speed pursuit of a vehicle involved in a major bank robbery that ended with the vehicle crashing into a utility pole. Fortunately for the four crooks inside, they all wound up with nothing more than minor injuries. Unfortunately for them, they were looking at some serious jail time.

It had been one month since then and on this particular day the shift was anything but exciting, the highlight being pulling over a driver they suspected to be drunk but in actuality was just an overworked lemur in desperate need of sleep. Judy and Nick kindly offered to park his car and called a Zoober to take him home.

"Just ten minutes left till shifts over." Judy noted as she looked at the time on the dashboard computer.

"Great." Nick said with a sigh of relief. "When's the next bank robbery scheduled?"

"Hey, it could be worse. While you were studying for the entrance exam and going through the academy, I had to walk a beat over in the Meadowlands. NOTHING happens in the Meadowlands. I'll take one sleepy driver and some downtime with you over that any day."

"Speaking of downtime. Want to go to my place after the shift ends and watch a movie?"

"S...sure." Judy replied, slightly surprised at Nick's invite.

While Nick was studying to enter the police force they spent plenty of time in Judy's new apartment as she helped him prepare, and most nights after their shift was over they went out drinking with their fellow officers. This was the first time Nick had ever invited her to his place.

Nick himself was a bit surprised by his invitation. He viewed his house as his own private sanctuary. The only people he had ever invited over were his mother and Finnick, but then Nick thought why shouldn't he invite her over. Judy was a close friend. Hell, as of now he felt closer to her than Finnick as Nick's choice to become a police officer caused the two to drift apart.

After their shift officially ended and the two switched back into their civilian clothes. Nick put on his usual green Hawaiian shirt, striped tie, and khaki pants, while Judy wore a short-sleeved purple crop top that matched her eyes, along with her traditional black leggings.

"You know you really need to change up your outfit every once in a while." Judy jovially noted as the two made their way to the bus station.

"Please, Carrots. This is the peak of fashion. Why change perfection?"

"Yeah, I doubt you're going to be winning any fashion awards any time soon."

"Whatever, I'm comfortable and that's all that matters."

"Whatever you say, Sly."

"Sorry, we can't all be as fashion-forward as you. I do love that new top by the way. Of course, I'm the one that made it for you so there may be a bit of bias there."

"I still can't thank you enough, Nick. It was a wonderful Birthday present. I still can't believe you're a skilled seamstress."

"Tailor." Nick politely corrected. It was one of the badges you could earn as a Junior Ranger Scout. I tried to get a head start on a few of them before joining turns out I had a knack for it. I sort of stopped practicing after _that_ incident, but I figured I would try it out to see if I still remembered anything, turns out it's just like riding a bike."

"You know it's funny, I think you may know women's fashion better than you do men's. Maybe you're calling wasn't to be a cop after all. You could be the next John Paul Goattier!"

"Har har, very funny."

"But for real, Nick. Thank you,"

Judy shot Nick a smile that could melt a polar bear's heart, but in this instance, it began to melt Nick P. Wilde's.

"D...Don't mention it."

While on the bus, Judy played her favorite mobile game, Carrot Crush while listening to Gazelle's latest hit single, 'Stot Like a Gazelle" on repeat. While Nick mindlessly watched Zootube videos of his favorite Zootuber, jackalopesfilms. As the latest YAIZ (Yesterday, I asked Zootopia) video finished, Nick briefly turned his attention to Judy, at least it was intended to be brief, but he found himself gazing at her and the almost comical intensity she had on her face.

Sometimes Nick wondered if she took that game more seriously than her police work, but he knew it was only a silly thought. There was nothing Judy put more effort into than her work, paperwork included, and there was a mountain of it after that, but Judy didn't complain a single bit, unlike Nick who moaned and groaned several times throughout the drudgery. Judy was perseverant, and that may have been the trait Nick admired most about her.

"Nick? Earth to Nick?" Judy said as she waved her hand in front of his face snapping Nick out of his near trance-like state.

Was he staring at her the entire time? How long was he staring at her? Did she notice? If she did she wasn't saying anything.

"This is our stop right?" She asked.

"Yep, my place is just a hop, skip, and a jump away. Pretty easy feats for a bunny."

"Alright." Judy chuckled. "I think you've reached your rabbit joke quota for the day."

"Aw, but I haven't even gotten to use my best ones."

"You can save them for some other time. Let's get going."

After a relatively short walk, the pair stopped in front of a 2 bedroom cobblestone, located in a fairly nice neighborhood.

"Here we are. Nineteen-fifty-five Cypress Grove Lane. Home sweet home."

"Wow, Nick...this is…"

"Pretty nice right? I bet you expected me to live in some 1 bedroom apartment in Happy Town."

"Well…" Judy felt a little ashamed that Nick was right, but really she should have known better. She thought because of his past as a crook he'd be living in the slums and that's why he never invited her over, but in reality, it was because of his past as a con and tax evader that he could afford a place like this.

Although, the tax evasion did eventually catch up to him. Despite efforts to keep it quiet, sooner or later the ARS (Animal Revenue Service) always collects. Thanks to a friend of Nick's in the legal system, Nick was able to make an agreement to have part of his monthly salary deducted to pay off the longstanding debt and keep his house.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Carrots." Nick said comfortingly, knowing that Judy would beat herself up over the negative assumption "If this were five or so years ago you would have been right."

Nick had, in fact, at one point in his life lived in a rundown one-bedroom apartment in the slums ironically named Happy Town.

"Still…"

"It's fine, Carrots, really. Upset doesn't suit you. You're much cuter when you're upbeat."

" _Hey!_ I thought I told you…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. 'A rabbit may call another rabbit cute but when someone else does it…" Nick interrupted before giving her a coy grin.

And just like that Judy's spirits were lifted up. She couldn't help but smile at Nick's impishness.

Judy could get into her own head at times. She always believed in herself, but she was also her own biggest critic and was quick to chide herself if she thought she made a mistake. She had gotten good at hiding those feelings of self-doubt from people but not Nick. Nick had learned to read her like a book. Every little facial twitch, every slight downward glance, Nick knew all her tells. and when Judy felt down, Nick was always there to pick her up.

"There we go that's more like it, now let's get inside." The inside of Nick's apartment was fairly modest. Light tan walls adorned with white crown molding, hardwood floors in every room save the kitchen and its lime green tiles "So what do you think? Nice right?"

"Yeah, it's cozy."

"I think so too. Why don't you have a seat on the couch and I'll grab us some snacks." Nick suggested.

"Alright."

Nick went into the fairly small kitchen area adjacent to the living room while Judy took a seat on the large grey sofa.

"Oh, wow! this is…"

"Comfortable, right!?" Nick said from the kitchen as he opened the fridge to look for some grub. "I got it at a yard sale. Traded some dad a 'solid gold' lawn mower for it."

"Why do I sense quotation marks around the words solid gold?"

"Okay, so it was less solid gold and more a can of gold spray paint and some glitter. Hey, it's not my fault he was so gullible. What's the phrase? A…"

"Sucker is born every minute?"

"Yeah, you read my mind, but now I want to help those suckers I once took advantage of. Funny how life works sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

"So what's your poison this evening, soda or beer?"

"I think I'll have a soda."

"Good choice. Can't have the bunny get too tipsy now can we?"

"Heeey, I thought I said…"

"Yeah, I know. Last one, I promise."

"Fine, I'll give you that one. And it's not like I'm a total lightweight. I can outdrink Clawhauser"

"Yes, but Clawhauser gets drunk off one strawberry daiquiri."

While Nick continued to procure the refreshments, Judy grabbed the remote on the nearby coffee table and turned on Nick's 30-inch flatscreen, and began searching through Zooflix's movie catalog.

"So what were you thinking about watching?" Judy asked

"Anything, really. Just as long as it's not a romantic comedy."

"What's wrong with romantic comedies? I think they're pretty nice."

"They're all the same you've seen, one you've seen them all." Nick said as he came back with a soda and beer in one hand and a large bowl of popcorn in the other. "Guy and girl meet in some sort of awkward but 'adorable' meet-cute situation. Neither wants to admit their feelings towards each other but over time they only grow stronger only for 'gasp!' some sort of conflict forces them apart in the third act, but worry not because they both realize it was all one big misunderstanding and they makeup in the end and live happily ever after."

"Well, I think they're cute. I've always wanted to fall in love like that."

"Please, Carrots. That kind of thing only happens in the movies."

"A girl can dream can't she?"

"My dreams usually involve me winning the lottery."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Of course, Nick didn't tell her that lately, his dreams had involved a certain little bunny rabbit. They were fairly mundane. Most involved work, just hanging out, or them winning the lottery together, but one dream the other night was more intimate than usual. It wasn't anything overt but in the dream, they were holding hands. Still just going about their day but never once letting go of each other's hand.

And he liked the way Judy's soft paw felt against his. Even though it was a dream, the sensation of it felt so real, the dream eventually came to an end when their shift ended and their hands finally separated. When Nick woke up he simply chalked it up too much tv before bed.

"So if not a romantic comedy how about an action movie!" Judy excitedly exclaimed. "There's one staring Ryan Rhinolds that just came out."

"That rhino sure is a tour de force, isn't he? Alright, I'm in."

Now, what Judy didn't tell Nick is this was actually a romantic comedy disguised as an action movie

Nick set the popcorn and drinks on the table before going to lower the lights. He also went to receive a blanket big enough to cover them both on the couch.

The two settled in on the couch, leaving a cushion of space in between the two of them, and began the movie.

It wasn't until about roughly twenty-five minutes into the movie that Nick began to realize he'd been had.

"Hey, that scene earlier, it was a meet-cute scene wasn't it?|

"Why, whatever are you talking about?" Judy said with feigned ignorance.

"Is this a…"

"Ooh, look an explosion."

"Sweeeeet."

That was enough of a distraction to take Nick's mind off of the romance expect, and as the movie went on Nick found himself getting into it, and even when the movie reached the third act break up he was surprisingly into it.

"No, he wasn't talking about you!" Nick exclaimed. "He was just rehearsing lines for an audition! He doesn't want to be a mercenary anymore! Come back, Elisa! Come back!"

Judy simply giggled at the engrossed Nick.

But there was one other thing that Nick had failed to notice over the course of the movie. He and Judy had inched closer and closer to the point where they were practically shoulder to shoulder. Nick, for a fleeting second, thought about moving away but that changed when Judy decided to rest her head against his shoulder.

This triggered an unfamiliar feeling in Nick, a feeling of contentment. Then Nick wondered 'was this a dream?' If it was, Nick didn't want it to end

"See, this isn't so bad is it?" Judy asked as the movie reached the romantic reconciliation scene.

"No...I guess not. I guess I'll concede this one to you ya dumb bunny."

"You know you love me…" Judy said softly, echoing Nick's words, but her words sounded less jovial and more sincere.

"Do I know that? Nick began to wonder.

Nick already knew he loved her as a friend. She was probably, no, _definitely_ his best friend, but more than that...and then it hit him like a blueberry pie to the face. All the odd feelings he had been experiencing, all the dreams involving her. The answer was obvious. How did he not see it before?

"Yes...Yes, I do." Nick said confidently as he looked into Judy's pretty purple eyes while she looked right back into his gorgeous green.

The timing couldn't have been more perfect. As the movie's main characters began to draw their lips closer to one another so did Judy and Nick and soon their lips met in a soft tender kiss that could give the top five kisses a run for their money. The moment their lips connected their fur began to stand on end as if a bolt of electricity had just passed through them. It was pure intense bliss.

"Took you long enough, you dumb fox...You know for someone so cunning you can be pretty oblivious."

"You…"

The truth is while Nick had only just realized his feelings for Judy, Judy had realized it a month prior, on their first patrol together. Judy knew their exchange was just friendly banter, she thought nothing more of it, that was until after she had returned home. She was fairly exhausted and just a little tipsy from the celebration party of Nick's first day on duty, so she headed straight to bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she began to drift off, her head filled with all the pleasant memories of the day, like those involving her friends like Francine, who despite being an elephant was surprisingly light on her feet, or Clawhauser, the jolly gossip who fully embraced the donut loving cop stereotype with no regrets, and of course, Nick. Her partner in crime-fighting and one of her closest friends. No, not one of, he was her best friend. He was her best friend. She knew that wholeheartedly, and as she drew closer and closer to blissful sleep, the thoughts she had of everyone and everything else was pushed out, leaving only thoughts of Nick left, and one thought, in particular, took center stage.

' _You know you love me…"_

' _Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do.'_

' _You know you love me…'_

' _Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do.'_

She found herself repeating the scene over and over and over, but instead of finding this kind of repetition annoying or tiring, Judy was happy. In fact, she was happier with each repetition. Then suddenly she felt as if her heart was doing loop the loops on a hundred mile per hour roller coaster.

' **_...Yeah, I do...I could spend every day with him and never grow bored as long as he was there...he makes my heart flutter...I'_ **

"I love him!" Judy said aloud as she bolted upwards now fully awakened by her sudden realization. "Oh...Oh, wow."

Judy didn't even question it. It would have been a pointless debate. She could feel it in every strand of fur down to her little rabbit tail. In fact, every fiber of her being was telling her she loved him not just a friend but as something more. She didn't even care that he was a fox and she was a bunny. He was predator and she was prey. She loved him and she now hoped he felt the same.

"You know what's funny. Today was going to be the day I confessed. I had the whole thing planned out. I was going to invite you over to my place for a movie, and when you asked me first it...it was like kismet, but I am a little disappointed that I didn't get to ask you first. I didn't get to put all my moves on you."

"You got moves?" Nick asked with a slight snicker.

"Hey! I totally have moves. The night ended the way I wanted it too didn't I?"

"Fair point. Clever Beautiful Bunny."

"Dumb fox. Handsome but dumb."

Nick and Judy nuzzled nose to nose before Judy rested her head back on Nick's shoulder.

"I love you, Nick."

"I know." Nick replied with a sly grin.

"So want to watch another movie?" Judy asked.

"Sure, but I'm picking. How about a horror movie."

"H...horror?" Judy replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"What's the matter?" Nick couldn't help but tease. "Are big bad scary movies too much for the little bunny?"

"N...no way! Bring it on."

"Attag…Ow!" Nick suddenly exclaimed as Judy punched him in the shoulder before resting her head back on it,

"That was for going over your quota."

"Fair enough...Hey Judy, one more thing."

"Yeah, what?"

"Promise me we won't do the whole third act breakup thing."

"I promise. Besides, I'm pretty sure we already did that part last year."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN, also cross-posting here due to difficulties with the site. A multi-chapter sequel is in the works entitled Zootopia: Fog of Terror is in the works. A short prologue was posted on FFN. and will also be posted here along with subsequent chapters.


End file.
